gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Lived
I Lived (En Español: Viví), es una canción presentada en el episodio Dreams Come True, La versión original pertenece a One Republic. Letra Will: Hope when you take that jump You don't feel the fall Will con Sam: Hope when the water rises You built a wall Artie: Hope when the crowd screams out They're screaming your name Artie con Sam: Hope if everybody runs You choose to stay Rachel (con Mercedes): I hope that you fall in love (And it hurts so bad) Mercedes: Yeah Rachel: Oh Rachel (con Mercedes): The (only way you can know) You give it (all you had) Mercedes: Hey, yeah '''Blaine: And I hope that you don't suffer But take the pain Blaine con Kurt: Hope when the moment comes You'll say Blaine con Kurt, Rachel, y El Cast de Glee: I, I did it all I, I did it all Roderick con Rachel y El Cast de Glee: I owned every second that this world could give I saw so many places the things that I did Yeah, with every broken bone I swear I lived Sam: Hope that you spend your days But they all add up Sam con Mercedes: Ooh And when that sun goes down Hope you raise your cup Ooh Blaine con Kurt: I wish that I could witness All your joy and all your pain But until my moment comes I'll say Blaine con Kurt, Rachel, y El Cast de Glee: I, I did it all I, I did it all Roderick con Rachel y El Cast de Glee: I owned every second that this world could give I saw so many places the things that I did Yeah, with every broken bone I swear I lived El Cast de Glee: Oh, oh, oh, oh Rachel: Hey Rachel con El Cast de Glee: With every broken bone, I lived Blaine con El Cast de Glee: I, I did it all (Artie: I did it all, yeah) Blaine con Rachel y El Cast de Glee: I, I did it all (Artie: I did it all, yeah) Roderick con Rachel y El Cast de Glee (Artie): I owned every second that this world could give (This world could give) I saw so many places the things that I did Rachel con Roderick y El Cast de Glee (Rachel): (Yeah), with every broken bone, I swear I lived El Cast de Glee: Woah, oh (Blaine: Oh, yeah) Blaine y Rachel con El Cast de Glee: I swear I lived El Cast de Glee: Woah, oh Videos thumb|center|300 px Curiosidades * Myron no aparece en la performance, puede pensarse que es debido a que él ya tendría 18 años en el año donde es ambientada (2020) y no tendría congruencia mostrar al niño. * Marley y Rory no aparece en el video. * Roderick es el unico new newbabie que canta en esta canción. * Durante la perfomance cuando Terri abraza a Will, Emma los ve sorprendida. * Última perfomance y ultima cancion de la serie. * Quinn lleva puesto un vestido igual al que llevaron Kitty, Madison y Jane en el performance It Must Have Been Love. Quinn lo llevaba color rojo, mientras que las otras color azul. * Quinn y Mercedes en un momento se toman de las manos. * A pesar de que estaba presente, Ryder no aparece al final al lado de Jake. * Tina es la única de los cinco primeros miembros de New Directions que no tiene un solo o dueto en esta canción. Kurt tiene dos duetos con Blaine. Mercedes, Rachel y Artie tienen solos. * Los únicos que usan gorra son Madison Mason y Emma. * Becky es la unica que no usa la vestimenta roja pero si usa blanco. * Will es el unico en usar pantalon azul * Todos usan ropa roja,al igual que en Don't Stop Believin' * En un momento de la Perfomance se ve en el reflejo de las escaleras a los camarógrafos, exactamente en el minuto 1:56. * Todas las mujeres usan calzado con taco, a excepción de Madison Lauren y Becky. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Roderick Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Allister Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Spencer Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Madison Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jane Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mason Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sugar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Lauren Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por matt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Joe Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por sue Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Emma Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Carole Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Burt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por David Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Beiste Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Terri